The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies may be desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may be used to transfer data from one user to another user. Computing technologies may also be used to transmit data from a government agency to one or more citizens. These technologies allow citizens to receive current and up to date information. Examples of the types of data that may be transmitted may include voter registration information, vehicle registration information, census information, and the like.
Law enforcement agencies may also desire to provide information to citizens regarding the security of a particular area. For example, information stored in databases of these agencies may be served on a website so that citizens may access the website and view the information. This information may include data relating to crimes that have occurred in a particular area. Benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for transmitting alert messages relating to certain events to one or more citizens. Benefits may also be realized by providing systems and methods that analyze and the information and generate analytical data regarding these occurrences.